Twins and More Twins
by LalaLove-Chan
Summary: Eva and Siva Satahana move from their now Summer home in Okinawa and now go to Ouran. They met the first day, and met the Host's. But while going home, both sets of twins realize something, they live next door to each other. H/C and Rom. in Ch 2 and so on
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: So They Met.

Eva and Siva Satahanna sat quietly in their families limo waiting to arrive at their new mansion. They had just moved from their now Summer home in Okinawa. "Looky, Eva! I think were here!" Siva said, grinning widely. "Yeah, I think you're right!" Eva said, flashing the same grin. As the limo pulled into the extensive cobblestone driveway, the two girls smushed their faces on the window. "Wow! This place is bigger than our old manor!" They said at the same time, then giggled. When they finally pulled to a stop in front of the wide staircase in front, the door flew open and the girls were up the steps in seconds. Eva looked at her twin and flashed her big, blue puppy dog eyes. "Can I choose the room?" "Fineeee.." Siva said. The puppy dog eyes always worked. And with that, two identical hands pushed the door open to their new found home. "Hi there my sweets!" The girls inwardly groaned. "Mooommmm! We hate it when you do that! Just say our names!" They scolded in unison. "Well sorry! I just haven't seen you two for three weeks! Being an actress isn't easy work!" She yelled, failing at looking hurt. "Well okay then.." And with that, they ran off to find their bedroom.

~Four Hours Later, 10:15 p.m.~

"Siv!" Eva said horrified. "LOOK AT THIS HIDEOUS DRESS!" "… Do we HAVE to wear that THING!" Siva said equally horrified by the putrid yellow dress. "Well we don't want to be considered commoners at Ouran, right?" Eva said calmly. She wasn't always crazy. "I guess we have no choice. WHY ME?" Siva said throwing the dress on their bed. "Don't you mean us? And all those other poor girls?" Eva said laughing. "Yeah, yeah. I just hope the guys are cute to make up for the dresses." Siva said, now laughing too. "Really? I wouldn't want a cute guy to see me in this!" And with that, they both fell back onto the bed. "Good night, see you in the morning!" They said in unison, like every night, and fell asleep.

~Morning~

-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-

Siva threw the alarm clock at the wall. "Siv! We just got that! Now we have to get another one?" Eva said, scolding her sister lightly. "Well, don't blame me. The alarm clock doesn't know how to shut up!" Siva said equally, putting her head under her pillow. "Come on, get up. It's our first day at Ouran." Eva said lightly. "Fine.." After putting on the horrible dresses, and everything else a girl does to get ready, they went downstairs. "Breakfast is waiting on the table, Misses." A maid said to them. "Thank you, you're dismissed." Eva and Siva said at the same time. The maid bowed, and left the hall towards the kitchen. They quickly ate breakfast and went to their waiting limo. As they got in, they heard their mother yell, "Have a good day! I won't be home after school, so don't wait for me at dinner!" The girls nodded at her and closed the car door behind them. "This is our classes. Were in 1-A." Eva said, matter-of-factly. "I hope there's someone there to show us around the school. I heard it's huge!" Siva responded. When they opened the car door to get out, they were shocked. The computer was right. This school was huge. "Uhhmm.." Eva said getting out first. "Yeah.." Siva said, following. After 10-15 minutes of trying to find their first classroom, they found it, and just in time for the bell. They walked in after everyone else, making sure their jet black hair was in their faces. "Class, these are our new students, Siva and Eva. Please make them feel welcome." The teacher said in a monotone voice. Eva put up a hand, and Siva half smiled. "Siva, please sit in the back of the room next to Kaoru Hitachiin. Kaoru, please raise a hand." A boy with exploded orange hair with golden eyes raised his hand. "And Eva, sit beside Hikaru Hitachiin. Hikaru, raise a quite hand." A boy who looked exactly the same, but with different parts, raised his hand. Eva and Siva looked at each other, and to the boys. They did the same. As the girls walked to their assigned seats, they heard whispering about how they look so alike and how they're most likely twins.

SIVAS POV

I inched towards my desk, seeing Kaoru smiling brightly at me, with a smile that can make any girl melt. "Hello! I'm Kaoru. And you're Siva, I believe?" He said, still using his smile. "Uh, umm, yeah, but call me Siv. It's my nickname." I said blushing a little. "So you have a twin also?" He whispered, because class began. "Yeah. Her name is Eva, but call her Eve, ok?" I said cautiously, just to be sure he wasn't up to something. I knew about these things. He was smiling too much, like he was about to do something. But he reminded me of how Eve smiled all the time and thought maybe, he was just that twin. "Why are you acting weird?" He said with a confused expression, breaking my thoughts. "Oh.. Sorry.. I-I'm just kinda shy around new people." I said, trying hard not to stutter. "So I've noticed." He said, winking at me. Then, at that moment, I took out my hair tie, and let my black hair flood over my face, and I blushed like crazy. For the rest of the period.

EVAS POV

"Hi…" Hikaru said, a little rudely when I sat down. "Hi, I'm Eva, but call me Eve. My twin and I don't like our names, so we just ask everyone to call us by something else!" I said happily. At least I was trying to make friends, I really didn't want to be an outcast here.. "Okay.. Then I'll call you Eve from now on." Hikaru said, breaking my thoughts. "Thanks! So you have a twin to?" I asked curiously. "Yeah.. His name is Kaoru. He's a lot like you, in a way. Always happy and stuff." He was almost mumbling. "Well you remind me of my twin, Siv. She's kind of like you, quite, but can loud. I'm pretty sure you're just being shy." I said, trying to be cute in a way. "Huh? Wait, how do you know I was being shy?" He said a little too loudly, so the teacher shushed us. "Remember, you're just like my twin. I can tell." Then I just smiled, seeing the light blush spread over his face, and pulled out my book.

~Skipping Boring School~

After the bell rang, the girls walked out of the classroom, with the Hitachiin's following close behind. "What do you want?" Eva and Siva said turning around. They blushed and grinned. "Do you guys wanna see," Kaoru started. "The Host Club? Were apart of it." Hikaru finished. "Sure.." The girls said, following them. After two flights of stairs, they came to an abandoned music room. "This is it." They said and opened the doors. Roses swirled and introductions were made. "Guys, this is Siva and Eve. They're new to our class." Kaoru said. "Yeah. I KNOW. But I was ignored ALL day by you guys." A girl pretending to be a boy for a debt named Haruhi said. "Sorry, Haruhi.." The twins said, scratching their heads. "It's okay, I guess.." She responded. Then it happened. The dense king, named Tamaki, embraced the two girls, complimenting their hair and eyes, trying to win them over. Eva shoved him off them, and Siva slapped him. "Don't you DARE touch us." The girls angrily yelled. "Haha, nice.." Hikaru and Kaoru said, leaning side by side on each other. "Wait a sec, this is a music room, right? Then you have a stage! With microphones!" The girls said, running over to the curtains, and pulled it back to find all of this set up. "Awesome.." They mumbled, and fan-girl's piled in, claiming their Hosts. About 15 minutes later, they tapped the microphone. "This is for our FRIEND Tamaki, over there." They snickered. And they started.

**"Falling Down"**

Oh-oh oh ooh-ooh-ooh

You walk and talk like you're some new sensation

You move in circles you don't need an invitation

You spent your money you can't get no satisfaction

You play it right so you can get the right reaction

It won't be long my darling,

Pick up the phone, nobody's on it.

Where are your friends now, baby?

All of the ones supposed to be there for...

_[Chorus]_

You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round.

You, you're falling down, now it's not all about.

You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around.

You're falling down, falling down

Without a place when you're lookin' in the mirror

The truth is blurry but the lies are gettin' clearer

You're eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic

You give me roses but they're all just made of plastic

Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you,

Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you

Tamaki was speechless. But everyone was clapping. The twins whistled. And Kyoya was uploading it to You Tube. Honey came and hugged us so tight like he would never see us again. "Siv-Chan! Eve-Chan! You guys sound great!" He said happily. "Thanks!" They said. "It means a lot.. But we have to go home now.. Bye!" They said, and gathered their stuff. "We have to get home, too. Bye ladies!~" They twins got their stuff too and followed them out. They all got in their respective limo's and drove home.. But the weird thing was, the girls thought the twins were following them. They were constantly looking out the back window, until they other limo turned into a neighboring driveway as the girls' turned into theirs. Both sets of twins cought a glimpse of each other through the window. They all looked confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Satahana's

"Did you just see them also..?" The girls stammered while pointing at each other. "Yup." They said at the same time again. "Well, this is interesting." Siva said, rolling her eyes. "Yeah.." Eva mumbled picking at invisible lint on her dress. Their driver opened the door for the girls, and as they got out, he spoke. "Your mother is out, she will not be attending dinner." He said, monotonely. "We remember." They insisted, but the driver wasn't buying it. He loved to tease them. When they got inside, their personal maids bowed, and waited for their orders. "Please prepare dinner and call us when it is served." Eva instructed them. "Yes maim." And with that, the maids walked swiftly down the hall. The girls ran up the stairs to their room, and closed the door. "Lets get this stupid dress off and change into something more comfy, eh?" Siva began. "I can barely breath, its so tight-fitted!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands every which-way, and Eva just laughed as they found other clothes to wear.

Hitachiin's

When they sat down next to each other on their bed, they started talking. "They live next door?" Kaoru expressed, laughing his head off, while Hikaru just looked confused. "How is it, that they are in our same class, are twins, sit next to us, AND live next-door?" Hikaru babbled. "Don't forget that they are probably a huge part of our life factor now." Kaoru mumbled, thinking about how the Siva and Eva were in every one of their classes. "And we don't even make friends that well! AND EVE CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH ME!" Hikaru yelled, making a maid pop her head in to see if everything was alright. "Well maybe this is a good thing.." Kaoru said, leaning on his brothers shoulder. "Yeah, maybe you're right.." Hikaru replied. Then they started blushing. Did they like them already? No. They still had to show them what they were made of. And that meant things were about to get interesting


End file.
